pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reim Lunettes
Reim Lunettes (レイムルネット, Reimu Runetto) is a loyal member of Pandora and friend to many including Xerxes Break and Rufus Barma. He is also the husband of Sharon Rainsworth, the Lady of the Rainsworth household. Appearance Reim appears as a tall man with light brown hair and oval-lensed glasses (which he is constantly cleaning), and can usually be seen wearing the Pandora uniform, as well as an occasional cravat. Personality Reim is an honest and trustworthy Pandora agent and is a friend to many fellow contractors, including Break and Sharon. He is very hardworking and is very loyal to Pandora. He's a big perfectionist and is in constant stress (sometimes even so much that he slams up doors, which unfortunately 90% of the time hits someone), mostly for having to do Break's work. He's often seen taking off his glasses and cleaning them when speaking to someone which shows that he may be a bit shy. Reim also appears as a polite; semi-formal man and quite calm, but when he trapped in strain moment like when Oz and Alice in her B-Rabbit form suddenly arrival at Pandora's meeting, presumably he is easily controlled by his panicking. But his panic also quickly abates and he is calm again, when he meets someone who is calmer; as seen when he is calmed down by Break after that the last Child of Ill Omen out of Cheshire's Dimension. His perfectionist side also makes himself sometimes less comfortable aside Break, who is more carefree and eccentric; he has his own way to solve a certain problem. But outside Break's extreme eccentric manner, Reim still trusts him and considers him as a good friend. In addition, Reim's bizarre friendship with Break also made him try to protect Break from his master attack; although as a replacement, Rufus wounds Reim. Whenever Reim becomes angry or irritate because of seeing his friend wounded by an enemy, he can change to be more ruthless and try to hit the enemy back; as seen when Reim tries to kill Lily. Anyway, Reim's mannerism is somewhat like Fang. Abilities & Powers Chain See More: March Hare '' Reim's chain, the March Hare, allows him to put himself into a temporary state of death. Equipment Reim had a gun as his main weapon and is skilled in using it whenever. Other Abilities *Exceptionally cunning and loyal. * Reimtalkingtopandora.png|Reim explains to Pandora furthermore about Oz and his relation with the Tragedy Ch93 Reim.jpg|Reim talks to Lottie, Lily and Dug about Rufus and about Break's death Ch93 Baskervilles Reim.jpg|Reim reassures the Baskervilles Ep13 - reim gagal mencoba bohong.png|One of Reim's funny facial expression in anime Reim has good-talking ability when explaining something to other Pandora members in a confused event or stressful situation, he also has good ability in reassure the opponent feeling or thinking in do something, and made himself as a spokesman of Pandora. *Installing funny facial expressions. Along the series, especially in anime, Reim becomes the most frequent character to pull funny facial expressions. Appearances Trivia *Reim's zodiac sign is Cancer. *"Lunettes" happens to be the French word for glasses, which is a joke pointed towards Reim's obsession with keeping his glasses clean. *Reim can hold his alcohol well; apparently being able to drink more than anyone else in Pandora. As a result, Reim is often left to clean up after everyone else when they get drunk; sometimes even exploiting the situation to gain information. *Despite being someone who tries to avoid confrontations, Reim is one of very few people who is actually able to attack Break and successfully make contact. *In an omake, it is said that Reim really loves sweets. *Reim greatly resembles Benz from Jun Mochizuki's one-shot Crimson Shell. *Reim also somewhat resembles Harris from the one-shot version of Pandora Hearts. *Reim's voice actor, Junichi Suwabe, is also the same voice actor of Undetaker in ''Black Butler anime series, Freed Justine in Fairy Tail anime, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques in Bleach anime series and Seiji Matoba in Natsume's Book of Friends anime series. *In an alternate ending of the manga, which was not revealed until early 2017, Reim was revealed to be the Will of the Abyss after a secret deal he made to save Oz and for a second chance to revive Break. Navigation Category:Pandora members Category:Contractors Category:Barma Family Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human